Naruto's Frozen Soul
by DinoStudios
Summary: Naruto accumulates millions of cuts on his soul as he lives on these cuts are all different, they all leave something different. his soul starts to bleed and he doesn't want anyone to know. can he conceal the power.


_**Hey guys, I know, I know I'm sure your all Thinking "WHY IS THIS DUMB-ASS WRITING OTHER STORIES WE WANT JG, WE WANT JG!" well I'm just experimenting on a new story that I might write too so don't get your tits in a bunch. Anyway hope you enjoy!**_

_**BTW ONE LAST THING: Kyuubi attacked and Naruto is born two years earlier in the timeline but everything else is the same time order. So in short Naruto will be two years older than everyone in the story but he'll still be in rookie 9's class because he failed twice now.**_

"Hi"-Humans

'_Hmm'_-Human thought

"**Kit"**-Bijuu speaking/ big head No Jutsu

'**Kit**_**'**_-Bijuu thought

"_Shadow clone jutsu_" - Jutsu (most jutsu will be named by their English names)

_**Flashback-**_Flashback

_**5 minutes later**_-Time passing

(A/N: …)- Author's note (the a/n part is the distinction)

_**-I do Say- **_-Narrator

-xXoOoXx- _Place/time_ -xXoOoXx-

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original Kekkai Genkai.**_

_**WARNINGS: Godlike Naruto, Bad Language, Adult Themes, Possible Lemons.**_

-xXoOoXx-

_**Naruto's Frozen Soul**_

_**Chapter 1: "What's happening to me?!"**_

Shadows danced along the walls and streets as a six year old Naruto ran through the shopping district of Konoha, he ran as fast as he could from the quickly increasing growing mob of people chasing him because of a simple orange from the local fruit stand, he only took it so he could survive. As Naruto ran he was also amazed; he saw the Chinese style lanterns and the children laughing playing, the electric lights lighting up the shops leaving the roads dimmer but still bright, he saw fireworks going off in the distance light up everything in his small world with purples, blues, yellows and reds for an instant. He saw the men hidden in the Chinese paper dragon amazing the children with its magical dance of grace and ferocity. He looked as far as he could see and only saw happiness but then he realized he could never live like all those happy people, all those happy children. As time seemed to speed up again he kept running glancing to the side and see the children look at him with fear.

"GET BACK HERE DEMON" yelled the drunken villagers "KILL IT, IT HAS THE BLOOD OF THE DEVIL RUNNING IN IT'S VAINS", "WE'RE GONNA SEND YOU BACK TO HELL WERE YOU BELONG DEMON", or "I'LL KILL YOU LIKE YOU DID TO MY SISTER!" as they shouted these words they cut deep in the small boy's soul, some cuts frozen with deep despair and some burning with deep hatred, though these cuts only add to the millions….

Naruto ran through Konoha's districts until he'd gotten to the poor district, he made a sharp left hoping to lose the giant angry mob but it was so massive that a few managed to see him running, they continued to chase him until he was backed into a corner.

"What's wrong demon are you scared of us now that the Hokage has trapped you in this body and stripped you of your powers?" asked some lady pulling out a butcher knife.

"Yea, don't run we just want to send you home." Said a drunken Chūnin that had fought the Kyuubi when he attacked.

"N-no p-please don't hurt me." Pleaded an extremely scared Naruto.

"Get ready!" screamed another Chūnin.

"NOOOOOOO" also screamed Naruto. His soul's cuts finally starting to bleed their power.

*Sparks, _Buzzzz, Buzz_, Drrrrrrr" *Blackout*

"What's going on I can't se-" said a villager

"AHHHHHHHHH" They all screamed, low booms and hums, long bubbling, bones breaking sounded throughout the whole village.

"HEEEEEEEEELPP MEEEE!" Screamed them all…

_**-xXoOoXx- the Hokage's office -xXoOoXx-**_

"What the hell was that screaming and those noises…?" Sarutobi cringed "We need to hurry" said the third Hokage as he started putting on his battle armor. He wore a black full body Jumpsuit as the base then black jumpsuit, which hade mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist and forearm. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which also had two long straps running all the way down to the ground. As he started running out the door he called the personal team of ANBU and Jōnin which included Wolf, Bird, Owl, Mouse, Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai.

_**-xXoOoXx- Back with Naruto -xXoOoXx-**_

'What happened?!' 6 year old Naruto screamed/thought as he ran away from the scene horrified, he ran though the shopping district streets again tears running down his face, a black duck-butt haired kid gave him a strange look had never seen. A look of someone trying to comfort him but he quickly disregarded it and continued, once he made it back to his apartment he ran into bed and cried his eyes out.

_**-xXoOoXx- Back with the Hokage -xXoOoXx-**_

"Oh", "My", "Kami-Sama" said Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai in that order.

"What in the name of Hashirama happened here?" questioned the Hokage who was horrified, he'd surly be having nightmares for a while.

_**-421 people and 27 ninja died that night, this night would later be known as the blackout.-**_

_**-xXoOoXx- Narutos mindscape -xXoOoXx-**_

'_**So it seems my container has found his true power, at such an early age, I'll make plans for him…' **_though the Kyuubi as he started to laugh a dry and evil laugh…

_**-xXoOoXx- Narutos apartment -xXoOoXx-**_

"I have to conceal it... whatever it is no one can see it, ever! I'll find a way to make it hidden… I'll make a mask I'll play the role of a happy go lucky idiot but no matter what nobody can ever see it…" repeated Naruto over and over and over again until he fell asleep

_**-Only a small amount of people would ever find out what truly happened that night and who killed those people...-**_

_**-Three of them being Hiruzen Sarutobi, Orochimaru and Kakashi Hatake-**_

_**-xXoOoXx- When Orochimaru attacked -xXoOoXx-**_

"And after the amazing battle of Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari Sabaku, we are going to have to put a time limit on Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of the sand's match." Said the announcer

"Boooooo" shouted the stadium.

"As of this second, Sasuke has five minutes to get to the stadium"

_Later…_

"5…4…3…2…1…"

_Boom_

Out of the smoke appeared Kakashi and Sasuke, "sorry, are we late?" asked Kakashi dumbly.

"No, but just barely, Kakashi get in the stands, Sasuke get in position." Commanded the annoyed announcer" as he walked to the center of the ring, "do you Sasuke Uchiha (A/N: Take Gaara as your wife :P sorry couldn't resist) and Gaara of the sand swear to fight with all your strength and have a fair match?"

"Yes" the both replied in a monotone unison.

"Then let the match, BEGIN" said the Chūnin jumping backward into the side lines.

"So, Sasuke you decided too show. I'm surprised you didn't chicken out I just assumed because you know your chicken ass haircut" said Gaara deciding to do some trash talk for once.

The stadium was filled with silence then everyone started urgently trying to control their laughter, 'WHYY IS EVERYONE CALLING MY HAIRCUTT THAT NAME?!' Sasuke mind shouted

"Hmm, maybe you and Naruto should get together, because your eyeliner you know…." Said Sasuke trying to be cool

…_Crickets… (A/N: This is like me in public XD) _

"Ahem, on with the match please…" said the announcer

'Damn!' Though Sasuke as he barely had time to dodge a sand whip to his side, "What the Hell?!"

"Uchiha, the match has begun if you'd stop daydreaming about Naruto maybe we could move along" said Gaara already commanding his sand out of his gourd, Gaara made the sand hover in a ring around him at shoulder height.

'WHAT I DON'T EVEN THINK OF THE DOBE LIKE THAT?!' thought a flustered Sasuke.

'Sand projectiles' Shrapnel made of sand flew at Sasuke, 'this is what my training was for' Sasuke thought

'Left, jump, right, jump' thought Sasuke as he continued to dodge the high speed projectiles without even using his Sharingan!

'So it seems the Uchiha has improved, interesting….' thought Naruto as continued to put up his idiot mask to fool everyone "Teme you better not lose!' Naruto shouted distracting everyone except Sasuke and Gaara.

"Who is that boy?" asked some noble which was replied with a stern "We don't talk about him…" Naruto smirked on the inside his mask was fooling literally everyone even the Ninja.

As the battle continued Gaara's sand slowly became more and more erratic in it's movements, Sasuke started having a hard time dodging the sand as it became more water like and moved in multiple directions. 'Hmm, it looks like mine…' commented Naruto on Gaara's ability to control sand so easily.

"_Chidori!"_ Shouted Sasuke as sparks emitted from his hand quickly turning to complete bolts of electricity, the stadium was soon filled with the sound a thousand chirping birds.

"_Reinforced sand protection_" said Gaara causing the sand to form a literal sphere around him. Sasuke charged forward dodging the multiple projectiles sent his way by Gaara using his Sharingan he eventually made it to Gaara's barrier striking as hard as he could, this caused him to accidently increase his chakra usage on the Chidori which in turn caused him to lose control of it making the Chidori surge and manage to transfer the electric current through the poor conductor that is Gaara's sand, a bolt scraped Gaara's face and since lightning is light and it travels the speed of light Gaara's sand had no chance at trying to protect Gaara.

(A/N: Shits about to hit the fan! XD)

"What is this?… It's warm and... wet…. It's my blood…. It's MY BLOOD!" shouted Gaara losing his marbles allowing the Shikaku to influence him. A sand like material started flowing from the earth covering half of Gaara's face it also covered his left shoulder and his forearm. The Chidori had by then worn off forcing Sasuke to jump back from the vile energy emitting from the sphere, when he looked at the sphere again it had a hole in it and Sasuke saw a yellow eye staring at him…

The stadium stared murmuring, "What's going on?", "This is great entertainment!" Naruto even whispered to himself, "very interesting…"

"This is getting out of hand Kabuto activate the Genjutsu, we can't risk the invasion failing" whispered the Otokage who was disguised as the Kazekage to one of his ninja.

"Yes, my lord" said Kabuto who was also disguised who shunshined to the roof of the stadium.

"_Genjutsu: Feather sleep_" said Kabuto, soon the entire stadium was filled with feathers falling from the sky, All the civilians just rolled with it because they were just civilians and they didn't even know the word Genjutsu, but the ninja quickly dispelled the Genjutsu from themselves and dispelled it from the others who couldn't dispel it in time.

'I guess I should fake being knocked out…" thought Naruto as he closed his eyes and feel over in to the concrete softening the blow with his chakra.

"Oh no Naruto-kun got knocked out too, I'll go wake him up!" said Hinata

'Oh yes, now is my chance to make a move…' thought Naruto eagerly

As Hinata tried to dispel the Genjutsu she heard a whisper and she leaned closer to Naruto to try and hear it, "N-Naruto-ku-" Hinata was cut off by Naruto kissing Hinata softly on the lips. He leaned up and whispered, "Let's keep this a secret for now but I want to date you Hinata-chan" Hinata almost fainted but held her ground, "S-sure Naruto-k-kun"

Naruto then chuckled and whispered, "You're so cute Hinata-hime" queue Hinata fainting and Naruto leaving her with the medical team.

_**-xXoOoXx- Kage Lookout -xXoOoXx-**_

"What the hell is going on here?!" Asked the Hokage to no one in general, glancing at his subordinate Danzo.

_Boom_

Out of the smoke appeared Orochimaru in the fourth Kazekage's place, the Ninja and ANBU in the room quickly surrounded their respective Kage or ally.

"Orochimaru, I should have known. Why are you here?" questioned the third as he took off his Hokage robes and got into monkey style basic stance. The Hokage glanced at the stadium and saw the one tails Jinchūriki running away Sasuke chased behind him to the forest. Hiruzen quickly thought up a plan turning to Danzo he yelled, "Danzo I order you to order all your root ANBU to go and seal the one tails, Do not kill the host just capture him alive, This is an order!" The commander of root was surprised to say the least but quickly composed himself and summoned his entire root. 137 Ninja suddenly appeared in front of him, "Root, you will be going after the one tails to keep it sealed, do not kill him. Scatter!" commanded Danzo.

"Are you ready now Sarutobi-sensei?" questioned Orochimaru "Sound four erect the barrier!"

"**Yes master.**" Sounded the four of them in perfect unison, "_Four flames formation" _four bright red beams shot into the sky once they all reached a certain level they all split into two other beams that converged on each other. The sides were then filled with a Purple colored chakra, when a ANBU that were stupid enough to try to cross the barrier, he was literally melted by the intense heat emitting off the barrier.

-xXoOoXx- _**In the barrier**_ –xXoOoXx-

Sarutobi and Orochimaru stared at each other waiting to see who'd make the first move.

"So Orochimaru this is what it has finally come too? Attacking the village disguises as another village to create chaos." Said Sarutobi as he summoned the monkey king, Enma. Enma transformed into a Bo staff which Sarutobi promptly picked up. "I guess it is" replied Orochimaru reaching into his mouth pulling out Kusanagi from his mouth.

_**-xXoOoXx- with Naruto -xXoOoXx-**_

'Looks like the fun is just starting said Naruto; he pulled out a mask that was the shape of a wolf.

'Time to join the fray' thought Naruto pulling out a sword

_Later…_

Slash after slash the masked Naruto cut through his enemies without even breaking a sweat all the Jōnin were glancing at him wondering what side he was on they've all never seen this person before but the chakra signature seemed familiar to them. Naruto spared a glance at the Kage lookout, seeing a barrier up made him know that something bad was going to happen.

Kakashi sees Naruto running toward the Kage lookout, 'what's this guy doing, I better follow him.' thought Kakashi running in the same direction.

'It seems sensei wants to follow me… I'll allow it' thought Naruto, Wall-running up the stadium wall until he got to the barrier, he ran around it to the side facing the village, Kakashi not far behind him. As Naruto stopped where no one could see him Kakashi was using his chakra to stick to the outside wall of the stadium so the masked Naruto couldn't see him. 'Time for the real fun'

Naruto walked up to the barrier and made 17 hand signs starting with monkey and ending with clapping his hands "_seal takeover_" said Naruto after a few seconds he pushed his hand forward toward the seal Kakashi was about to look away ready for the foolish man to have his hand melted off but the masked man's hands didn't melt in fact they caused a ripple in the barrier.

"Ninja Art: Barrier control: Access point open, blackout mode" said the man, every ANBU and Jōnin on the room nearly had a heart attacks when the see through purple changed to pitch black, now they couldn't see what was going on inside the barrier, Kakashi was even more surprised because not only did this man change the barrier he opened a hole in it. Naruto walked through into the seemingly contained jungle inside the barrier and Kakashi quickly followed him in.

"Now I can see what is going on…" said Naruto aloud, removing the mask he was wearing, "I know you are there Kakashi" he spoke. Kakashi slowly walked out of the brush "Naruto? How? How is it you the so effortlessly cut those enemy ninja in half and taking control of the barrier and know I was here?..." asked Kakashi.

"Surprised huh? How does it feel to know that the student you neglected did so much without you?" Naruto said staring Kakashi in the eye, "N-Naruto I'm so sorry i-I don't know what came over me that I would disregard my own ideology, I'm so so sorry if you can't forgive me I understand." Kakashi said begging but Naruto cut him off "Kakashi-sensei I understand, it was the council wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" asked Kakashi rising back to his feet, "It's always been the council since I was born. Now we need to hurry and help Hokage-sama!" said Naruto starting to sprint toward the two elite ninja, "Wait, Naruto you can't, you aren't even on Orochimaru's level." Shouted Kakashi to which Naruto replied "there are a lot of things you don't know about me..." said Naruto running toward the battle.

_Once arriving…_

Naruto burst out the forest and immediately scanned his surroundings; he was shock to see the first, second, and third Hokages all fighting and Orochimaru in the sidelines clutching his side, ANBU outside were literally having strokes wondering what possibly be going on inside the barrier, "Naruto, What the hell are you doing here?!" questioned Sarutobi who was about to have a stroke himself!

"**BURSTING FLAMES OF THE SUN**" Screamed Naruto catching everyone in the barrier off guard since flames started coming from everywhere and Naruto didn't even make handseals. Orochimaru was so stunned by the fact that he'd been trying to achieve seal less jutsu casting for years and now this kid can do it, Naruto's attack hit him on both sides forever burning his arms and sides. Since the Edo Tensei was still incomplete the reanimated collapsed when Orochimaru was seriously wounded.

"Go and call off this war, NOW! Unless you want me to end your life" commanded Naruto, "Kid your pretty ballsy if you want to threaten me" replied Orochimaru, Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's Kusanagi and held it above Orochimaru's heart. "Ok Fine I'll do as you wish" he said turning on his earpiece, "It's over Stop everything" said Orochimaru just then all the fighting stopped. "Orochimaru, you can leave now." Said Naruto as Orochimaru got up and limbed toward the nearest of the sound four.

"You two! You may not speak of this, ever…" said Naruto to Sarutobi and Kakashi as he started walking away.

Naruto dropped the barrier and watched as the hundreds of ANBU and ninja swarmed in to find out want happened.

**-That's who found out, Soon after Sarutobi retired naming the next Hokage Tsunade. The root ANBU saved Sasuke, just for him to escape and go to Orochimaru later, Gaara was captured after which the Hokage promoted Naruto to his personal counselor, Gaara was eventually turned into a antisocial sane person by Naruto. Danzo grew more respect for Sarutobi and submitted to Tsunade as the new Hokage. -**

_**-In fact those are the only people who know… about it. Until now.- **_

_**-xXoOoXx- The Fourth Great Shinobi War –xXoOoXx-**_

Shinobi stood lined in the thousands, all of them on a Kyuubi chakra high, all fighting at three times their normal power. Shinobi fighting and dying left and right, bodies piled high. Naruto stood in the middle of this watching his friends, Sia, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Sakura, Shino, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, even Sasuke fight to save the world but their combined power all together paled in comparison to the Jūbi. He saw them failing… he saw the mask in front of his face crack ever so slowly for the past week or so during the war and now it's finally at the breaking point…

'I didn't want to have to come to this but I guess it would happen eventually anyway' thought Naruto as he closed his eyes in concentration then opened them again.

Naruto whispered to himself, "_Mass-Genjutsu: Hidden fog_" once the last syllable left his mouth a fog as big as the grass country started rolling in at a fast speed it quickly covered the battle field, anyone that tried to blow the fog away using wind release failed to only have the fog fill itself back in like a liquid. The ones smart enough to dispel the Genjutsu fog tried to do so too late to witness what Naruto was doing under this cover. The only indication was the overwhelming sense of being conquered and intimidation.

Naruto preformed eighty-two hand seal at a lightning fast speed and then whispered, "_Demonic Unsealing_" When Naruto uttered these words his body changed, growing to the height of 6'1, his hair grew longer but only by a few inches, his Build changed slightly making his muscles change to that of a swimmers body but a little more muscular, all baby fat what so ever left his face. His clothes changed drastically his jumpsuit changed into a dark red trench coat with a circle on the back with the kanji for 'Domination' his undershirt also changed from a white tee shirt to a black elastic shirt. (A/N: think of an underamour shirt :P) Naruto now also held a staff much like the one the sage of six held. But his eyes were the most shocking of changes, they have three circles with three Tomoes on each ring but it wasn't like Jūbi's eye which was black and red Naruto's was black and white!

"_Mass-Genjutsu: Release_" whispered Naruto. As the fog cleared everyone was wonder something along the lines of 'what the hell just happened?!' including Madara and they all failed to notice where their Naruto went and how this man just appeared out of nowhere, everyone was quiet even the Jūbi because he was being controlled by Madara and Obito, Madara's and Obito's utter shocked mind state transfer to the Jūbi even though the Jūbi shouldn't have emotions what so ever.

"_Seigyogan [1], Ice Form_" said Naruto in a whisper, the white in his Jūbi like eyes changing to a pale blue glowing with power. Everyone's attention was immediately given to Naruto. (Everyone in on the battlefield turned to the sound of the voice because it was the only sound in the whole battle field)

"Who are you?" asked Hinata backing away from the scary man even though he looked kinda hawt… the man looked at her with hurt eyes.

"You don't recognize me? Hina-Hime" said Naruto walking closer to his secret princess, their lips meeting. Hinata was shocked as much as anyone else though her shocked state came from realizing it was Naruto not the fact that a random guy just kissed her.

Kiba, Shino, and Neji rushed forward, "Get away from her you pervert" yelled Kiba running around the ninja in his way, Neji was also doing this, while Shino was just protecting his teammate but he was more cautious than the others.

Naruto spared the three a glance and spoke, "_Stop_" the glowing in Narutos eye intensified for a split second, ice started forming around Kiba and Neji's feet, slowly their feet were incased in only an inch or two of ice but they seemed to struggle to even move, more than that amount of ice should cause. "What's going on?! Why is there ice on our feet and why is it so heavy?" Neji asked the stranger, Kiba was to busy trying to remember where he heard that voice before. Naruto turned to Shino "So you seem competent enough to recognize me… what are you going to do about this?" as he made a gesture pointing to him and Hinata. "Nothing, I think it's about time that it happened…" replied Shino.

"Shino, What the hell? Why aren't you attacking him?" yelled Tsunade. Shikamaru turned to her with slightly wide eyes saying, "Because we know him…" Tsunade was appalled by Shikamaru statement she had already a good idea of who this was, "What do you mean, you know him?"

"It's Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja… Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" said Shikamaru causing every ninja good or evil to go wide eyed and nearly fall over. "N-Naruto is that you?" asked all of team 7 and Tsunade in sink.

Naruto smiled at them, "Yea guys, It's me..." Naruto turned back to Kiba and Neji seeing them blink at him like owls. "You two!" Naruto yelled at them, His face softened "Good job at protecting her" said Naruto smiling brightly at them as he melted the ice around their feet

Konoha 12 gave off a collective sigh of relief, 'At least he's still somewhat like our old Naruto' they smiled; then Sasuke spoke "Hey what the hell is happening?! You've got some explaining to do Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in hysteria.

Naruto gave off a chuckle then turned to Sasuke his best friend since the beginning, "Don't worry I will explain everything" Naruto then turned to the rest of the allied Shinobi forces putting on a front of leadership, "But for now we have a war to win!" yelled Naruto.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled everyone in return.

**-Oh was this an important day in history, it would change Narutos life forever.-**

_[1]-_ _Seigyogan Translates to control eye. _

_**Sooooo, how'd you like it? I hope it was a good start; It's shorter than most of my chapters but I felt like that was a good place to end it. Naruto's Bloodline will be explained in the next chapter :)**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-Dino**_


End file.
